


Listen To You

by cottonmatcha



Series: Sense of Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mute Kageyama, Short Drabble, atsukage, hinata made brief appearance but important, my first fic in haikyuu fandom, no beta we die like men, slight ooc I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: Atsumu met an interesting customer today who happened to steal his heart
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Sense of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903654
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	Listen To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic in haikyuu fandom. This fic was for other pairing for different fandom before but I decided to make atsukage version with slight different twist. English isn't my first language so I hope you can still enjoy this.

Atsumu yawned as he lazily wiped the dining table. The rush lunch hour had passed as the clock turned to three in afternoon. Only two women were chatting at the corner of the room, enjoying their afternoon with light snacks on the table. It was slow day at the restaurant and he had two more hours until his shift ended. His boss was nowhere to be seen so it would be fine if he was slacking off slightly, right?

He was about to yawn again for the nth times when the entrance door was pushed open, a sign that new customer just walked in. Mentally cursed that he had to go back to work as waiter, Atsumu rushed to the front to welcome them with business smile.

“Good afternoon. How many people?”

It was a male customer, quite tall with ink black hair. He was alone as Atsumu glanced behind him and didn’t spot anyone following the said man. He looked young, probably a university student since the restaurant wasn’t far from some universities in the town. The more he observed the customer, the more he realized that he was indeed a student, spotting how he carried a pencil case and what-looked-like drawing book. Most likely an art student.

The customer looked around like a lost puppy before he met Atsumu’s eyes. What a pretty pair of blue eyes if only the man didn’t scowl like someone pissed him off. Despite his appearance, the reaction from the man was pretty amusing as he immediately averted his eyes then slowly, he raised his hand to show his index finger.

“One person?”

He nodded. Atsumu just made conclusion that probably the man wasn’t good at social interaction which showed at how hesitated he was when Atsumu ushered him towards nearby table. Still, he followed him quietly then sat on the chair without saying anything.

Atsumu placed the menu on the table, secretly observing how the man neatly dropped his bag on the chair and the drawing book beside him. There was a name-label on the drawing book but half of it got covered with the pencil case. He managed to read it though.

_Kageyama._

“Today’s special menu for lunch is salmon steak.” It was past three in the afternoon and a bit late for lunch, he assumed this man came for late lunch or maybe light meal before dinner so he offered other options for him. “But if you want light meal or snacks, we have sandwich and croissant series.”

The man flipped the menu, seeming like ignoring Atsumu’s offer as he read down the dessert section. He stopped at certain page and pointed at the picture of milk crepes.

“Milk crepes?”

Again, without a word the man only glanced up and nodded. He immediately averted his blue eyes back to the menu, looking a bit flustered after making eye contact with him. Atsumu found that a bit endearing.

“Okay. Anything else?”

The customer shook his head.

That was cue for Atsumu to leave, placing the order to the kitchen section. He had nothing to do besides waiting for the order to be ready and he would go insane if he had to wipe another table because he was sure they were clean enough. While waiting he decided that he would observe the male customer. Working as waiter for approximately six months, he met many interesting customers. Good looking ones, weird ones even the rude ones. Atsumu met them all. But he wasn’t sure where to place this certain customer. He was pretty handsome, even with a scowl on his face. If he had to admit, the man was quite plain but strangely still managed to piqued his interest.

Kageyama, was it? His name was Kageyama according the name on his drawing book. Most likely the quiet type, as he didn’t say anything to Atsumu before and only used some gestures. Or maybe a shy one? Awkward and shy with that scowl on his face? What a funny combination, which made he chuckled at the thought.

He secretly watched Kageyama’s (hey, it was easier to put a name on that customer! not that he was trying to act close!) movements, as the man opened his bag to take out an iPad and he started scribbling on the screen, probably drawing something. The scowl on his face slowly disappeared and Atsumu couldn’t help to be impressed because the man suddenly turned ten times more attractive. The relaxed expression and subtle smile on the corner of his mouth was _beautiful_.

“Order for table 10 is ready.”

Atsumu was having fun doing observation over Kageyama that the yell from the kitchen got him startled. He rushed to the counter to pick the order and walked towards table 10. The man was too absorbed with his activity that he wasn’t aware that Atsumu stood beside his table.

“Your order is ready, Sir.”

Kageyama jumped a little on his seat and looked up, meeting Atsumu’s brown eyes. The relaxed expression vanished from his face but Atsumu thought _this_ was much better. Pink hue spread around his cheeks, wide blue eyes staring straight to him in surprise. It felt like he was scaring a little animal and couldn’t help to feel bad. Just a bit. Because the man was far for small, he was about as tall as Atsumu but his presence reminded him of a puppy.

It was amusing to see Kageyama immediately looked down then scrambled to push his iPad and drawing book aside so Atsumu could place the plate infront of him. He neatly placed the milk crepe on the table then standing straight to flash his best smile.

“Enjoy your order.”

He felt satisfied when Kageyama’s ears turned red as their eyes met again.

Maybe their attraction was mutual. Maybe he could ask his number later. But for now, he would leave the flustered man to enjoy his dessert in peace. He bowed a little and turned around to leave when he felt a tug on his apron. He turned back, only to see Kageyama gripped on it. It seemed like a reflex from him because the man immediately released it and went redder than before.

“Do you need any help?” Atsumu couldn’t hide his smile as he faced Kageyama.

Atsumu saw how the man clumsily grabbed his iPad then rushed to scribbled on the screen with its pen, glancing up to squint at his nametag before went back to scribble.

_Thank you, Miya-san._

Thank you. That was what written on the iPad when Kageyama showed the screen to him.

Oh… _OH..._

It hit him and suddenly everything made sense. Kageyama didn’t say anything from the first time he walked into the restaurant not because he preferred to be quiet. It was because he couldn’t say it. No wonder he had been using gestures to place an order. He was speechless at the unexpected revelation. After few seconds passed by in silent, he cleared his throat when he realized Kageyama was staring at him. The frown was back on his expression but it looked like he was concerned over Atsumu’s reaction. The worry was visible on the pretty blue eyes and Atsumu wanted to wipe that off.

“You’re welcome, Kageyama-kun.”

Blue eyes widened when Atsumu said his name. Kageyama immediately scribbled back on his iPad before showing the screen back to Atsumu.

_You know my name?_

“Not to be creepy but I saw the name on your drawing book. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.” This time Atsumu blushed, feeling embarrassed that he got exposed peeking over the name. He hoped that it wouldn’t make Kageyama uncomfortable.

He watched as Kageyama grabbed his drawing book and examined the cover, like he had forgotten that he actually put name-label on his drawing book. Now Atsumu could see the full name. _Kageyama Tobio._

Kageyama scratched his blushing cheek then looked up at Atsumu. He made an OK sign, which telling him that it was okay. Sighing in relief, Atsumu bowed his head again and told Kageyama to enjoy his crepes. He got an awkwardly cute smile (he didn’t know if Kageyama wanted to smile or not but hey his lips curled up a little) as response and he tried to not blush as he walked back to the counter, wanting to beat himself for acting like teenager in love.

Trying to distract himself and NOT to be creepy by watching Kageyama again, Atsumu decided to sit behind the cash register, earning a question from current cashier who happened to be loud as hell.

“Why are you blushing?”

“I am not!” Atsumu hissed at Hinata, the new cashier that the restaurant hired last week. Nice kid but talk too much. Also, really loud.

He sneaked a glance to Kageyama’s table and almost crouching down when their eyes met again. Of course, Hinata’s loud mouth attracted his attention and Atsumu got caught looking at him. He shifted his eyes, suddenly founding that the ceiling was more interesting. Since when the lamp on the middle had a dent?

“That black haired man at table 10 is blushing too.” Hinata was kind enough to whisper at him this time.

“Oh really?” He tried to sound nonchalant when he was close to grin.

At least the attraction was mutual. He kept telling himself that and wished he didn’t read the situation wrong.

“Yeah.” Hinata turned his head to face Kageyama’s table again. “Oh! he was looking at us before I caught him. Why is he suddenly glaring at his fork?”

“Leave him alone.” Atsumu brushed invincible dust from his apron, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey! He is waving at me! Should I wave back?”

Atsumu was finally brave enough to look at Kageyama. “You’re an idiot. He’s asking for a bill. Let me deliver it to him.”

With a snicker, Hinata prepared the bill. Atsumu tried to look calm as he walked towards Kageyama. He placed the bill on table, pretending not noticing how Kageyama’s ears went red out of nowhere. Couldn’t judge him when he felt his neck heated for weird reason. He refused to meet his eyes this time because he wouldn’t be able to handle his heart. Maybe the attraction was more severe than what he thought.

He got startled when Kageyama suddenly stood up, nearly headbutting his chin. So little time to react when the black-haired man bowed and grabbed his things, then he dashed outside the restaurant. Dread filling his gut, he hoped Kageyama didn’t do dine and dash because he actually liked him.

But then Atsumu spotted some money on the table and he carefully counted them. So, Kageyama paid the exact amount of his order.

Why did he have to leave like that? Did Atsumu really read the situation wrong and made him uncomfortable?

Feeling dejected, he gathered the bill with the money and delivered it to Hinata.

“Why that man ran away like that?” Hinata accepted the money to put into cash register.

“I thought the attraction was mutual.” Atsumu slumped over the counter, sulking when his chance to know the cute customer was gone. “I think I made him uncomfortable.”

Hinata was about to console Atsumu when he spotted something on the billing paper.

“Hey, I think the attraction Is mutual.” He chuckled as he handed the paper to Atsumu.

Atsumu frowned and took the paper, turned it over to see a neat handwritten.

****

**_Miya-san you have nice smile_ **

**_Kageyama Tobio_ **

**_+8132xxxx_ **

Hinata didn’t say anything when Atsumu immediately crouched down, hiding his head into his arms with red ears.

But he would totally use this as teasing material in future. Maybe when he managed to date that Kageyama.

**END**


End file.
